


Dominion

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn/reader, Blood Kink, Creepy Ardyn, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake!noctis, Knifeplay, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: Noctis comes back home after weeks of being away, putting together a lovely romantic evening with the reader.  But the reader is in for a nice surprise and their entire world gets turned upside down within one night.





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> CW for dubcon/noncom, knife play, blood kink, tentacle sex, rough sex, drugging, breath play, mind breaking, and I'm sorry if missed a couple because this one is bit of a doozy for me. But I'm the most proud of this one out of all my works. Enjoy and don't forget you can always find me over at Tumblr under diabolik-trash-heap

Sipping at the Merlot cradled in your hand, you become lost in the subtle tastes of cherry and chocolate dancing on your taste buds as you set the glass back down upon the white tablecloth.  Glancing upwards, you see Noct watching you, chin in his hand, gaze intense as you draw your tongue over your red painted lips.  You knew what was already on his mind - weeks on the road with three other guys with no relief other than his hand and a few salacious video chats certainly makes a man hungry.  The revealing little black dress you had picked out for the evening reminded Noct of everything he had been missing the whole time - the delicate lace covering your plunging neckline showing off the soft curves of your chest, and the rest hugging you in all the right places.

 

"So...that is quite the daring number you wore for tonight.”  

 

Noct’s eyes wander up and down, studying every square inch of your body.

 

“In fact, I’ve already noticed a few stares your way.  Are you purposely trying to make me jealous?”

 

"Maybe.”

 

A mischievous smile creeps up on your face - honestly, his assessment wasn’t too far off the mark.  Noct occasionally had a bit of a jealousy streak, usually resulting in him getting a bit more handsy and possessive with you in public.  Maybe it was wrong of you to purposefully entice this behavior out of him, but the exbitionist in you was addicted to having people see how he enjoyed staking his claim on you.  Not to mention, questionable reasons aside, you just looked damn well incredible in that get-up.  

 

You pluck off one of the strawberries off your half-eaten dessert cake, forming your lips into a perfect O around it as you take a bite and savor the sweetness.

 

“Now I know you’re teasing me.”

 

Noct leans over towards you, his hand slipping over your upper thigh to give it an almost bruising squeeze.  A warning, but a more than welcome one.  The two of you were in your own world, not giving a single care as to who was watching or what they thought of your lover’s antics.  You finish off the remaining strawberry, licking the lingering juice off your lips.  

 

“And what exactly are you going to do about it?”

 

“Maybe I should mark that pretty little neck of yours right now.”

 

“Is that a promise or are you are you going to make me beg for it?”  You inch closer to him, keeping your lips just out of reach of his.

 

“If it were my choice I would have you bent over this table right now and fucking you in front of everyone in this room.”

 

A pink hue encompasses your cheeks at his blatant confession, your eyes darting around the room to see if anyone overheard. Even given his usual bluntness, Noct was being a bit more straight-forward than usual, but you just chalked it up to his last few weeks of celibacy.  

 

“I'm sure everyone would love the good show you put on.”  His fingers trace further up your thigh, his thumb brushing along the outside of your panties. The flimsy material was the only barrier keeping him from taking to the next level. 

 

“If I didn't know any better, I would say you want everyone to see how well you take my…”

 

“Noct!”

 

“...or we could just wait until we get back to the hotel,” Noct continues, settling back in his chair and laughing, thoroughly entertained at the reaction he procured from you. 

 

“I like that suggestion a bit more,” you retort, cocking one of your eyebrows as you glance up.  “and I’m sure it’s a whole lot better for your reputation...Prince.”   You rise out of chair, grasping at your bright red clutch.

 

“Actually…I want to hit up the bathroom before we leave.”

 

You survey the room, looking for a sign or hallway or anything that might indicate where the restrooms were. When you think you’ve spotted them, you move, weaving in and out of the tables, finally arriving at the appropriate hallway and entering.  You head straight to the mirror, tediously looking over and fixing every stray hair and any bit of smudged makeup...not that it would matter much in a bit, because if everything were to go as you had planned, Noct would be completely ruining that makeup later that night.  You smile at the thought it, taking one last look to make sure that reflection was perfect before you left that bathroom.  Back in the dining area, you scurry back over to the table where Noct was seated, heels tapping lightly with every step.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Aren’t you going to finish your wine?”  Noct looks up you expectedly, awaiting your response.

 

“Shit...yeah.  There’s no way I’m wasting this.”  You swoop your hand down and grab the stem of the glass, needing only a few more sips to finish it off.   _ Guess I had better keep it a little classier in a place like this _ .  Any other day it would have been by the mouthful.  The wine had a slight bitterness you didn’t recall from before, and you stare at the empty glass dumbfounded.

 

“Something wrong, Y/N?”

 

“The wine tasted a little different...but I guess that’s because it’s warm now?”  You shrug, setting the glass back down and giving Noctis a sweet smile.  Noct returns it, standing up to join you and sneaking his hand around to the small of your back to help lead you out of the restaurant where your ride awaited. Noct usually wanted no business when it came to depending on chauffer to wheel him around, but since tonight was a bit more special, he let that preference go.  

 

The first few drops of rain hit in you in the face as you step outside the restaurant, and instinctively you look up at the sky, black as the dress that hugged your skin, not a discernable trace of the day left.  The door of the car was already open, so you hurriedly taking your place in the backseat.  You enjoy the feel of the red leather against your exposed thighs, the cold smoothness feeling quite enticing against your skin.  Two slams of the doors later, and the driver is in his seat, awaiting Noct’s direction.

 

“Where to, sir?”

 

“The Leville.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  The man waits for a few passing cars before pulling out.  Noct turns to you, darkening eyes darting and focusing their attention to your mouth as he drags his thumb across your lip. 

 

“What I wouldn’t do to hear those same words from your mouth right now.”

 

You breath a sigh of annoyance, half-heartedly slapping the back of your hand on his chest in an effort to stave him off for a little bit.  Not here, not with someone literally a few feet in front of you. You glance over at the rear view mirror to check if your driver was watching…thankfully he kept his eyes glued to the road. 

 

“Save it for later, Noct.”

 

You whip your phone out of your purse, checking to see if anyone sent you any messages.   _ Still nothing. _  Noct was the only one who was messaging you as this point; it being almost a full day since anyone else sent you something...and normally you would receive quite a few messages daily.   _ Whatever. _  Tossing the phone back in your purse, you take a deep breath and turn your focus to the outside, beads of water streaking the glass as it began to rain more steadily.  The fog buildup began to obscure your vision, and you barely resist the temptation to wipe it away with your hand.

 

“It’s been such a shitty week, between work and my family and...”  You turn your head to face Noct, who seems slightly taken aback at your sudden small outburst.

 

“I...just missed you so much and...dammit..I can’t wait to get back to the hotel.”  Frustration overtook your every word as you let it all spill out.

 

“...why wait?”

 

Noctis’ hand clasps the back of your neck, leaning in and crushing his lips against yours, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into your mouth in a desperate need to taste you.  He’s been waiting for this moment all night…hell, weeks even...unable to keep himself in check any longer.  The wet heat of his tongue is relentless, stealing every breath you pitifully attempt to take.  You dig your palms into his chest, allowing you temporary relief from his oral assault when you both finally manage to separate.

 

“Noct, what about…?”  You gesture over to the chauffeur with a quick glance, hoping Noct might reconsider.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Noct descends on you again, this time biting down on your bottom lip and causing you to cry out.  You can feel him smile briefly against you, his hand traveling between your thighs to pry them open, forcing the hem of your skirt to bunch up around your hips.  Pushing your panties aside, he dips two fingers into you, curling them into your G-spot when he starts vigorously pumping into you.

 

“Look how wet you are already for me.”

 

Noct greedily takes to your mouth again, and you begin to lose all reservations you had about your predicament, moaning into his mouth and rocking your hips every time he moves his thumb against your clit.  Through hazy eyes you divert your attention to the rearview mirror, meeting the other man’s barely unwavering gaze as Noct continues his ministrations.   The heat in your core was building at an alarming rate, craving more than just his fingers at this point and not giving a damn who was watching you anymore.  

 

“I need your cock so bad right now.  Noct...please.”  You plead, tugging at his tie. 

 

You had no idea what kind of insatiable bug had been inflicted upon you, but the need to be fucked was becoming unbearable, leaving you to desperately paw at Noct’s erection through his pants.  

 

“Patience, my dear.”  He growls, his term of endearment sounding oddly…off.  You pull yourself away from him, momentarily suspended from your trance, lost to a peculiar consciousness that evaded his eyes. They felt familiar yet foreign to you all at once. The disruptive voice of the other man in the vehicle snaps you out of your train of thought. 

 

“We have arrived sir.”

 

Noctis removes his fingers from you, sliding them into your mouth to give a taste of yourself.

 

“Let's continue this in a little bit.  It’s going to be a long night for you.”

 

You gather the edge of skirt under your fingers, stretching it back down over your thighs, taking notice it was now quite wrinkled.   _ Dammit Noct.   _ You start to fuss over it, palming over the creases in a feeble attempt to get them out before you had to step back out in the public eye.  Noct seizes your wrist before you could finish, and you find yourself being lead outside the car and into the vestibule of the Leville.  The royal suite was awaiting you two - he had gone all out for the evening, and admittedly did it well given it was such a short notice, since he just returned the day before.  You glide past the front desk, having already checked-in for the evening before dinner, ascending up the staircase to your suite.

 

The room itself is beautiful and spacious, the lush crimson chairs a wonderful contrast against the sage-colored walls.  You would have stood there and continued admiring the decadence of the room, but the need for Noct...no, simply the need for just raw, primal sex...kept growing hotter and insatiable - to the point you actually felt physically pained.  Something was definitely wrong, as your cheeks begin to flush and your whole body starts to feel feverish.

 

“Noct…”

 

The moment you utter his name, a crushing hand across your neck slams you back first into the wall, and Noct ruts himself between your legs, erection pressing into your thigh, as you begin to emerge from your brief state of shock. He presses his chest firmly into yours, rendering you immobile as he clasps the side of your neck and runs his thumb along your throat, fascinated by the way it bobs as you swallow. Immersing his face completely into your neck, he takes a deep breath, relishing in your scent. 

 

“To see you this helpless…slowly giving into me...your body begging for something only I can give to you…” he pauses midway, biting down on your tender flesh with an unprovoked viciousness. The heat quickly rises to the surface of where he marked you, warm blood beginning to pool to the surface.  His tongue darts out, trailing it up your neck until he reaches your ear, his now ragged breathing causing your body to tremble against him. 

 

“In fact, it’s absolutely riveting.”

 

It should have hurt you.  You should have wanted to pull away. But you didn't, finding absolute ecstasy in every touch he gifted you, winding you up like the toy he was treating you as.  Noct had his occasional bouts of roughness with you, but never like this. Your panties were soaked through, and despite everything your brain was trying to warn you about, your body simply chose to ignore it. 

 

“Fuck...I can’t take this anymore...I want to feel you inside of me.” Your voice came out in a pathetic whine, hoping he would relinquish.

 

Noct lifts his head away from your neck, using his thumb and forefinger to squeeze your chin and tilt your head up to meet his intense gaze.

 

“Tell me exactly where you want it.”

 

“Anywhere. I promise I won't break.”

 

“I’m holding you to that.”  Noct gives you an unexpectedly chaste kiss, rather alarming given the events leading up to it. The weight upon your chest is finally lifted, and Noct steadies himself on his feet, his devious grin shooting right through you and down to your core. 

 

“...in fact, I think I will start with that tight pussy of yours. ”

 

He fingers grapple onto your forearms, yanking you forward and pushing you into the bedroom, your knees buckling out when they hit the edge of the bed. Noct stands before you, unbuttoning his dress shirt one by one and dropping it to the ground as he finishes.  His skin was perfect, unblemished and shifting beautifully against his lean muscle with his every movement.  Fussing with his belt and pants for only a  moment, Noct frees his hard cock, bobbing a couple times when it catches itself on his boxers.

 

You struggle with your attempt to catch up to his state of undress, the zipper in the back now seeming impossible to pull down every time the fabric bunches up.  You start cursing under your breath.  Tired of waiting, Noct shoves you against the bed and pins you by the shoulders, a dull throbbing pain beginning to bloom where his palms dug into you. 

 

“It’s really not that important right now.”

 

Noct reaches under your skirt, curling his fingers into your soaked panties and pulling them off in one swift motion, bringing them briefly to his face and inhaling deeply before tossing them aside.  The pheromones set of an animalistic fervor within him, shoving your knees back towards your chest and slamming his hips into you.  You clasp your hand around your mouth to muffle your screams as his cock fills you up, and Noct immediately snatches it away to affix it above your head.

 

“I want everyone to know how much of a perfect little whore you are.”

 

“Only the best for you.” You purr, synchronizing every movement of your body against his as you lift your head up to give him a kiss. “My body is all yours to take.”

 

“Funny, I was going to take it regardless.”

 

His cock fit you beautifully, stretching you just enough and hitting every spot just right, finally giving you some of the relief you had been chasing the whole night.  Electricity shot through every nerve in your body, your mind hazing over as your susceptible body tries to keep itself from falling apart.

 

“Gods, I missed your cock so much.”

 

Noct gives you a half-grin and brings his face closer to your, your cheek brushing against his as he lets out a low, virulent laugh.

 

“Now be honest, what was it you really missed?  Me, or just having a cock between those legs?” whispers the voice of another man, breaking you out of your stupor within milliseconds.  Your walls begin to tighten, and you realize that that it was  _ him _ beginning to stretch you out more, throwing you immediately into panic mode.

 

“Noct, what the hell is…?”

 

Your words are choked off when a large hand encompasses your throat, squeezing into your neck to the point where your eyes widen in fear and you start to gasp for air.  His fingers press into your bruises from earlier, but you find it impossible to vocalize your distress or escape. 

 

The man now between your thighs is much older, a bit weathered-looking, his long chocolate cherry locks falling into his face as he continues to roughly thrust into you.  Getting fucked by a complete stranger felt wrong in every sense, but your body continues to gain immense pleasure from him, and a tiny part of you didn’t want him to stop.  You start to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but he lightens up on the pressure right before you pass out.  The sudden rush causes your body to writhe more in ecstasy, and instead of a scream, you find yourself moaning loudly with another intense jerk of his hips.  

 

“Your body and mind seem to be at war with one another.  I would suggest you give up to body’s desires, but seeing you suffer is just as delectable.”  The smirk on his face was unabashedly wicked, but his voice was like silk to your ears.

 

“Who the hell are you?”  Your voice was weak and breaking, still trying to recover from being denied your breath. 

 

“It was rather unbecoming of me not to introduce myself yet.  The name is Ardyn Izunia.”  

 

That name sounded awfully familiar to you, but you couldn’t quite place it.   He pulls himself out of you, standing up before you as he strokes his massive cock languidly, his amber eyes focusing intently on your exposed slickness.

 

“Why are you doing this…?”

 

Ardyn begins to pace around, picking up random trinkets that decorated the room, looking at them with feigned interest.

 

“A little bit of boredom, perhaps. Or maybe a bit of repayment.” He bemuses, eyes lighting up as he quickly remembers something.  “Oh, and I might have slipped a little bit of something into your wine earlier.  An aphrodisiac of sorts, so no matter what I put you through, your poor body will only beg for more of it.”

 

Ardyn halts his pacing, his hand held out in front of him as a knife materializes in the same fashion you've seen Noct use to conjure his weapons.  Your heart was pounding out of your chest at this point, unsure if you were going to make it through this night alive.

 

“Where is Noct?”

 

“I don’t believe that matters much now.”

 

He leans back over you, the knife resting at the bottom edge your dress.  An abrupt swing towards your face rips through the middle of the dress completely, the sounds of tearing fabric filling the room along with your shriek.  Your chest begins to sting, and you look down only to find fresh blood beginning to well up on where the blade tore at your flesh.  Running your fingers over the wound, you bring your hand up, captivated by the way the blood spread between your thumb and forefinger as you rub them together.

 

“My apologizes for the my rather messy indiscretion.”

 

Ardyn snags you by the wrist, sliding your fingers into his mouth to taste thick red liquid, a moan escaping you at the feel of the wet heat of his mouth.

 

“Ardyn…why…”

 

He draws your fingers from his mouth, attention fixated on the blood still oozing from between your breasts.   Diving down, he laps at your wound, groaning into your skin as the metallic taste hits his tongue once again.  Once it begins to clot, his mouth moves over to your breast next, tongue teasingly tracing the outline of your nipple before biting down on it, and your body tenses in response.

 

“Playtime isn’t over yet, my sweet little pet.”  Ardyn coos, looking up at you and cupping your face in mock comfort.

 

Ardyn drags the sharp edge of the knife down your sternum, circling it around the bottom of your breast and back up, then agilely guides it across your neck.  A look of pure delight washes over his face as he watches the tears start to well in your eyes, and your body starts to glisten with a cold sweat.  The knife freezes at the bottom of your neck, and the pressure between the sharpened steel and your flesh only begins to increase.

 

“Ah, right here should be perfect.”

 

The blade tears against your skin again, and you inhale sharply, your back arching profusely as you try to withstand the pain.  Ardyn hits much deeper this time, the blood now running in a thick stream down your shoulder and staining the white sheets below you. 

 

“Oh, this is much too precious to waste.”

 

He fists your hair in the back of your head, your neck snapping back when tries to get better access to the cut.  Greedy lips attach themselves to you, drinking in every drop spilling from you with every pump of your heart.  

 

“Blood always tastes the most delicious when there’s a bit of fear and desire mixed in.”  Ardyn continues to lave his tongue against the wound, moaning loudly into it, his rigid cock brushing against your inner thigh as his hips sway into you. “It also makes it flow quite beautifully.”  

 

Both your hands run through and grasp Ardyn’s hair, desperately trying to hold him as close to you as possible.  The initial pain subsided to pleasure, leaving you a near sobbing, confused mess as he drank from you. Thoughts of what was supposed to be a perfect evening with Noct were beginning to retreat back into the recesses of your mind, unable to focus on anything but the deeply visceral act going on between you and a man you haven’t even known for more than hour.  You were caving in, your brain doing everything in its ability to shield you from further trauma.  The desires beginning to surface due to the disconnect began to disturb you, but you ran with it.  It was starting to feel too good to you.

 

“I...want...”  

 

“Yes?” Ardyn starts to grow impatient with your inability to muster your words.

 

“...I want a taste.”

 

The laugh the older man emits is dark and smooth, particularly amused at the fact you would ask him to partake in something that repulsed most others.

 

“Do you even know what you are asking?”

 

Ardyn reaches his arms around your waist, lifting you up onto his lap so you were now straddling his hips, cock resting on your stomach before you wrap your fingers around it and pump him with lazy strokes. 

 

“Such an obedient whore you are…”  he remarks, sucking at your cut once more but not swallowing this time.

 

He then pulls you in for a punishing kiss, teeth smacking against his as he forces his hot tongue into your mouth.  The sweet, copper taste of the blood he had reserved for you envelopes your taste buds and you moan into his mouth, surprising even yourself with how much the act turned you on.  Ardyn makes sure no area was left unexplored, tasting every part of you and leaving you nearly gasping for air when he finally releases you. His lips glisten with a mixture of saliva and blood, running his tongue along his bottom lip to wipe it away. 

 

“Oh I must apologize with how I’ve messed up that pretty face.  But you do look absolutely stunning, my dear.”  He follows the trace of your upper lip with his thumb, smearing blood down to the corner of your mouth and onto your cheek.  

 

Makeup running, lipstick ruined, and now blood staining your body...the man had you at your mental limit, the last shreds of your sanity barely hanging on.  But yet your body still aches for more, your hips rocking against him to try and alleviate the rising heat in your core.  He was so  close to having you completely.

 

“I think you’re beginning to rather enjoy the pain.  Did Noct get to enjoy you to the fullest like this?”  His eyes held a genuine, if not sinister, curiosity.

 

“I never told him about any of this.”

 

“It’s a shame that you’ve deprived him of all his fun this whole time.  I suppose he’ll never get to divulge in the unique intimacy of watching someone slowly break and submit to you.”

 

Ardyn’s hands travel down the curves of your backside, stopping at your ass and gripping it to lift you onto his cock, impaling you on top of him.  You throw your head back and whine as he stretches out your walls considerably, your body not used to someone of his size nor taking it so suddenly.  Rolling your hips as he starts to pump, you throw your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into his hair in hopes he might return some semblance of affection or mercy towards you, and somehow convince you that everything would turn out okay.  

 

“I wouldn’t get too attached, Y/N.” he warns, digging his fingers into your ass until you began to bruise, lifting you up and slamming into you with a particularly rough thrust of his hips.

 

The room seems to be getting darker with every passing moment, like a dense black fog was beginning to surround the two of you.  Something moves along the back of your neck...cold, slimy, and velvety...sending chills up your spine before it has you by the neck, squeezing it tightly and jerking you back, forcing you from your embrace.  Two more of them creep around your thighs, holding your legs permanently open for Ardyn as a fourth and fifth one bind you by the wrists and arms.  You cry out, completely unsure and frightened by what was going on. Glancing down, you watch in horror as thick black tentacles continue entwining themselves around your limbs, moving without resistance against your skin. Another one wraps around your waist and chest, rendering you completely immobile. 

 

“Just relax and take it like a good girl.  You’ve already been such a perfect specimen thus far. ”

 

The tentacle around your neck thrusts you forward, and Ardyn meets you in an open mouth kiss, slipping his tongue nearly all the way down your throat in a show of dominance and ownership.  He was especially sloppy this time, spit dripping down your chin as he continues the assault on your mouth.  You could still taste the slight hint of your blood on him.

 

“I think it’s about due time I kept that mouth permanently busy.”  Ardyn pulls away from you, snaking one of his tentacles up your stomach, against your chest, and stopping at your lips, giving you only a second to decipher what was about to happen next.  It imparts your lips, shoving itself in and hitting the back of your throat, eliciting a deep gag from you.  You start to cough and sputter around it, and Ardyn slides it out of your mouth enough to let you momentarily rest.

 

“I know you can do better than that. I’ve seen all the ways you can take a cock. “

 

“I don't understand…?” You inquire, chest tightening with an inkling of what you were about to find out. 

 

“That's right…I suppose you wouldn't have any idea how I’ve had you singing more than once for me, my little finch.”  He recollects, feathering your cheek in restrained kisses. 

 

“How long…when…?”  

 

Your eyes widen and your mind races, thinking of all the times you had been with Noct and speculating how much it had really been him. You didn't know what to believe anymore. 

 

“That doesn't matter much now anymore, now does it? Surprisingly, I've actually grown quite fond of you.”

 

Ardyn shoves the miry black appendage into your mouth again, totally cutting off any more words you had to say or questions that you needed answered.  He lowers his back to the bed, fucking you mercilessly while getting a full unadulterated view of the final thread of your spirit being snipped. 

 

You were no longer paying attention to the way the tentacles slid around your entire body, how it was pumping into your mouth and down your throat, or how the one around your neck would occasionally tighten. Was the man you loved actually him?  Or was it the man you currently had no idea up to this point where he was or if he was even alive? That was when you felt your mind finally break, the blackness seeping inside and taking over your mind and body completely. 

 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now.”

 

All prior emotions had been washed away, leaving you to become a creature of pure wanton lust and greed. You felt a probing along your backside, one last muscular tentacle struggling to bury itself inside you, taking a moment to push through your tight outer muscle and plunge deep in your ass.  You moan loudly at the intrusion, cheeks flushing when the pleasure encompasses you entirely.

 

“I think this might even be your filthiest moment yet.  Bravo.”

 

Every nerve was on fire, and every part of him moves inside you like a machine, rhythmic and in tune with one another.  But once you feel you have his pattern figured out, he changes it up, bringing you dangerously close to over-stimulation. You felt so utterly filled, and complete all at once, as if you were satisfying a call you never knew you had.  Ardyn hammers into you at an almost inhuman speed, sending every part of him into you as deep as it could go with every thrust, the stark perversion of it all sends you teetering at the edge. 

 

“It’s time that you cum for me. Show me who that body truly belongs to. “

 

The tentacle around your neck squeezes harder as you hit your orgasm, barely giving you room to breath, but letting go at the right moment so you reach a new state of euphoria.  Ardyn groans loudly when your walls clench around him and you cum hard on him, the tentacles encircling you compressing further into your skin in direct response. You could tell he was about to reach his release, thrusting his cock haphazardly into you, his flesh upon yours smacking each other at a furious pace.

 

Emitting an almost demonic growl, Ardyn slams up into you one last time, cumming deep inside of you as he clamps down on you hips, keeping your body in place so you can milk every last drop from him.  A hot liquid spills into your mouth as well, and you choke on the sheer volume of it, some of it spilling out of your mouth and onto your chin and breasts.  The thrusting in your ass also halts as it shoots load after load of cum inside you - the fullness you were feeling was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every passing moment.  He pulls himself out of each one of your holes, looking on in admiration as the mixture of both of your cum drips from your every orifice and all over him.  

 

Body broken and used, your head hangs down as you struggle to catch your breath, eyes refusing to focus even when it all had stopped.  The tentacles begin loosen up their grip, and your body gives out, collapsing over to your side next to Ardyn.  The blackness in the room had dissipated, along with the tentacles, the single lamp in the room once again giving off a soft iridescent glow.

 

Arydn drags you closer to him on the bed, giving you an almost sweet kiss despite the tears and cum that now stains your face.  It was unsettling; his personality a complete turnaround from what he was nary minutes ago.

 

“What a magnificent performance you gave me.  It was your best yet.”

 

He ghosts his fingers over the now closed knife wounds on your chest, marveling at just a fraction of his handiwork from tonight, until a faint, familiar tune is heard in the other room.  That was Noct’s ring tone. 

 

He starts to rise off of the bed, and you use the very last bit of your energy to weakly grab his wrist.

“Please don’t leave me like this.”  You plead, the only fear you had left was that of being utterly alone.

 

“Oh, I wasn't planning on it, my dear.  In fact, you completely belong to me now - body, spirit, and soul.”

 

You release Ardyn and he walks into the other room, your phone still ringing. The last sound you hear before blacking out was a loud crack and the abrupt silence that followed it.


End file.
